Titans of War
by BrotherSamuel40K
Summary: Beast Boy's interest in the latest hit PC game changes the Titans' destinies... for they will be forced to bare witness to the grim and dark future of the 41st Millennium. Warhammer 40000 and Teen Titans crossover. Constructive reviews are encouraged


**It is the 41st millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods, and the master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so that he may never truly die.**

**Yet even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the warp, the only route between distant starts, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever present threat from aliens, heretics, mutants - and worse.**

**To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruellest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be re-learned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods.**

* * *

_But this particular tale does not take place in that grim and dark future... _

_It shall begin in a more quiet time and setting, one where Holy Terra was once called Earth..._

_A time where the term "Titans" did not refer to the massive , hundred meter-tall land-battleships that lumbered across the land and carried more than enough firepower to bring a city to its knees begging for mercy..._

_A time when all that stood in evil's way and the innocents of pre-Holy Terra was the superhero teens that lived in a place called Jump City... where we now witness two of them engaged in a daily ritual of training..._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Change (Part 1)**

"HIIIAAA-YAH!" screamed a black-haired teen as he pulled a roundhouse kick to his sparring partner, who quickly blocked with the punching shield.

Whooah! Dude, like that was going to take my head off!" responded the green haired and skin changling, who stumbled back from the blow of his attacker's kick.

"Hey come on BB, you know it's all good!" replied the Boy Wonder, as he then ducked and placed both his hands on the ground. He then used the strength of his entire body from the ground to double-kick at Beast Boy.

"YIIIIIIIKES!" Beast Boy transformed in a gorilla to give himself enough power to fend off the blow. "ROBIN, WHAT'S ALL GOOD?"

"The fact that - YAH! You will - YAH! be better - YAH! than BEFORE!" grunted Robin as he speed up the amount of blows he dealt upon his green-skinned friend

"Gaaaaahhh..." groaned BB as he blocked each blow "I doubt getting my butt kicked by you will make me better"

Robin somersaulted into the air, via his staff, and brought his foot down onto BB's head. But instead he found BB's gorilla arms catching his feet in the air and got thrown across the room.

"WAAAAAH!" yelled Robin as he went flying and smacked into the punching bag.

"Woah! Rob, you alright!" asked a concerned Beast Boy as he transformed back into his human self and rushed over to Robin.

"Yeah BB I'm fine..." smiled Robin as he looked up at BB's face "I told you you're better than before"

Beast Boy stared blankly for a few seconds before showing a big wide grin.

"Heh heh heh... yeah I guess I am" chuckled BB as he put his hand behind his head and scratched it

Over the months since the takedown of the Brotherhood of Evil, the Titans have not let up on their training. Out of all the Titans, Beast Boy has shown the most improvement in all aspects. Not only had he become better in close-range fighting and other physical abilites, but his mind has taken a step forward as well. No longer such a goofball and clutz that he was long ago, he's become more mature and decisive in his actions. However... he's still the wise cracking and chilled shapeshifter that he is.

"Wanna call it quits?" Beast Boy asked extending a more muscular looking arm than he used to have.

Robin looked up again and cracked a grin

"Sure Gar," reaching up and taking Gar's hand and pulling himself up.

Robin has also made some improvements, but on a more social basis. No longer the overly obsessive workalholic, he has found more time to be with the teammates he's proud to call friends.

"I'm thinking chinese... I heard that new place has pretty good Hot and Sour Soup!" exclaimed BeastBoy as he walked over to the towel rack and wiped off the small amount of sweat he collected. While Robin clearly outranks Beast Boy in terms of skill and martial ability, Beast Boy surpasses Robin in sheer physical endurance and metabolism.

"Yeah, it has tofu bits in it, so you WOULD eat that of course" smirked Robin as he opened up his Gatorade bottle. BeastBoy looked over at Robin and shook his head.

"Robin.. Robin... I'll still remain a vegetarian even if my survival depended on me eating meat" pronounced BB, filling up his bottle that has "VEGAN FOR LIFE" etched on it.

"Yeah yeah, just don't get into another agrument with Cy about HIS beliefs."

"What beliefs?"

Robin and Beast Boy turned their heads and saw a massive 8 foot tall half-armored man enter the gym.

"What? Am I... just THAT good looking?" smirked that metallic black-skinned teen as he made a gesture that would put Austin Powers to shame. Robin and Beast Boy took one look at each other and then promptly erupted into laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! OH Cy... that was classic," gasped Robin as he wiped the tears from his laughter-filled eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah dude... oh man," cackled Beast Boy as he went past Cyborg and slapped him on his armored shoulder. Cyborg just dropped his head and shoot it.

"Man, ya'll just jealous" stated Cyborg as he tried to look like he was being serious, but couldn't help it and busted into laughter too.

"Hahahaha..." chuckled Robin. "Hey dude, we'll see ya later, we're gonna hit the showers and go grab Chinese. You wanna come?"

"Yeah sure man! I'll only be done in several mins. Just gotta make sure my servos are maintained!"

Cyborg's sheer strength accumlates not just from the interal mechanisms from the machine side of him, but from his human side's desire to excel. This is what makes him so powerful in close-combat, but even a cybernetic hero like him needs to ensure his machine side is properly taken care off, much like keeping a healthy human body.

"Alright, we'll see ya then Cy!" Both Robin and Beast Boy walked out of the gym and down to the newly expanded bathroom facillites in the tower. The Tower had also had some changes down to it. Internally, the rooms have been remodeled and become more efficient and reliable. Externally, the Tower has had extensive armor platings and massive steel frames bolted to it, giving it a more industrial look, adding to the already impressive reputation the Titans had forged.

"Dude, like one day I was walking down the street to check out the latest games they had in EB Games. When I got there, I saw a massive amount of people crowded around it!" said Beast Boy excitedly, "It was like the BEST day that that store ever had!"

"Well maybe something came out that wasn't dumb looking or inane like "Mega Monkey Destroyers 4" or "Alien Invaders 3: The End!" replied Robin, giving Beast Boy a raised eyebrow look. Beast Boy's face vaulted.

"DUDE! Those are like AWESOME games!" defended BB, then he gave it some thought. "But... now that you think about it... haha those really ARE dumb names" chuckled the changling.

"Ah don't worry about, everyone has there tastes" smiled Robin as he and Beast Boy went into the new male-only bathroom facility (_which of course there IS too an female-only bathroom_). "But yeah, what WERE the people excited about?" Beastboy stopped for a second as he tried to think.

"Hmm... I couldn't exactly remember, because there was no way I could get in in time. And it would be rude to cut people by shapeshifting into a fly or mouse. But...I think the new hit-game was called..."

"Hmm?" asked Robin, who was looking at Beast Boy's face for an answer.

"It was... "Beast Boy eye's then lit up and suddenly remembered. "a RTS game..."

"...and?"

"It was called... _Dawn of War_." Robin looked perplexed.

"Wow... that's a pretty cool name, nothing lame about it," stated Robin with a curious look, getting undressed and stepping into the showers.

"Yeah, it sounded pretty awesome! I'll have to go back down there and see it when the store opens!"

"How about we get all the Titans together and go down for an afternoon Saturday hangout? Crime hasn't appeared in so long we could... chill out some," suggested Robin, with a slight grin to the side of his mouth. Beast Boy just stared at Robin stunned for a few seconds, then laughed to himself.

"Wow... the Boy Wonder himself chilling out...would never thought I would see the day." Beast Boy transformed into a cat and begin to clean himself.

"Well look who's talking Garfield. Who would have thought you would admit to some video games being lame?" retorted Robin.

"Eh, times change. We gotta move on I suppose" said Beast Boy after he finished cleaning himself and transforming back. He didn't have much to clean, considering his animal physiology allows him certain advantages that he himself developed, such as immunity to diseases and more stablized maintanence of his hygiene compared to when he was the worst smelling Titan.

"Yeah... times DO change." Robin finished his shower. Beast Boy looked over at Robin's face and saw that he had the usual serious look. Beast Boy sighed at this.

"Yeah...pity."

They both were silent and unmoving for several seconds, remembering all that has happened to them. Slade... Trigon... Terra...even the change of the city. Robin decided to break the silence, putting spare clothes as he spoke.

"Let's get the Titans ready for a relaxing day" smiled Robin.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see that new game!" yelled Beast Boy as he and Robin left the bathroom to go to the main common room.

* * *

In a remote location... far beyond the reaches of any mortal being or creature... a being of immense wisdom and knowledge and power... laughed as His plans began to unravel... for two different timelines are about to collide in a fusion of darkness and despair... in which only **Chaos** shall be present...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1 **

_Author's Note: This is going to be a Warhammer 40000/Teen Titans crossover. I'm sorry I didn't put in Raven or Starfire yet, but I wanted to go ahead and post this to see how I am doing. The two Titan girls WILL appear in the next chapter, and you WILL see their changes. I will even improve this chapter more and more. Constructive criticisms are VERY welcome. If there is something wrong with the grammer, please point out and show me. This is a little rushed. Pointless Flames will be sacrificed to the Blood God :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer for Teen Titans: **

**I do not own Teen Titans Animated Series, they are the property and ownership of Cartoon Network.**

* * *

**Disclaimer for Warhammer 40000: **

**40k, Adeptus Astartes, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Dark Eldar, Dawn of War, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Eye of Terror, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer 40k Device, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2006, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners.**


End file.
